Jess and Rory Chapter 1
by ali-2266
Summary: Jess is about to do sumtin very specail for Rory but sumthing awlays gets in the way :' very tragic love story. But gets hooked easily.


Lorelai was in the kitchen thinking about Rory and the places shed been going latley. Rory just goes off without telling her where shes going. This time she was going to figure out. 

Rory was going to the coffe house with Jess today, she had been ocaisonley going out on dates with him. But if her mom knew, she wouldnt hear the end of the nagging. She could hear it now "That boy is trouble who nos what hell get u into Rory!", so she avioded telling her. She was leaving the house and her mom called out "Rory where ya goin"  
"No where mom"  
"No where is somewhere isnt it"  
"Not the last time I checked."

Rory uses her sarcasm like a bird builds its nest. All the time.

Halfway to the Coffe house she sees Jess.

"Rory!" Jess calls to her "Hey Jess"  
"How r u"  
"Good, excaping the mom who nos everything is all"  
"She still dont no"  
"Nope"  
"Wow, she hasnt brought out the detective case yet"  
"Nope, but Im pretty sure shes about to."

They laughed and followd on to the Diner.

'I think Im guna go out for coffee' thought Lorelai sitting at home a couple minutes after Rory left. Maybe Luke nos what Rorys been up to. I mean he has to no soomething about spying on kids after raising Jess.

Lorelai headed down to the Diner and got there pretty quick. As she does, she happends to see Rory walking with Jess nearbye. 'Thats where shes been going off to!?!?' thought Lorelai. Before soon hes guna get her into some kind of trouble!.

She rushes to the Diner so she can talk to Luke.

"Luke did u no that Rory and Jess have been hanging out?" Lorelai asked mysterously.  
"Yeah for about 2 weeks now"  
"2 WEEKS"  
"Thats what I just said now wasnt it"  
"Well why didnt u tell me"  
"I thought u new"  
":If I new Jess wouldnt b alive by now"  
"Lorelai Jess is better now that hes been going out with Rory, hes settled down learn how to respect things"  
"Yeah and Im the Prime Minaster of England"  
"Really now"  
"NO"  
"Just give them a break"  
"1 week. And if he even hurts my baby the slightest, hes dead"  
"Ok then, 1 week."

At that moment Rory and Jess walk in."

Oh no Miss. Panics here thought Jess. He knew Lorelai didnt approve of him and prefferd him to as the towns bad boy. But somehow her reaction of them 2gether was differnt this time.

"Hey Jess." said Lorelai in a normal happy tone.  
"Hey"  
"How have u and Rory been"  
"Umm good"  
"Thats great, well now that Ive got my coffe Im about to head out"  
"Ok then"  
"Yep.."

Lorelai leaves

Luke goes back to serving ppl coffee.

"Rory I thought ur mom didnt no"  
"She didnt, maybe she did get out the detective case"  
"Guess so."

Rory and Jess walk around town.

Wonder where hes taking me Rory Ponders. Jess said hed been working on something latley but it was a suprise.

"Jess where r u takn me"  
"Ull see"  
"Well so far it seems well be on our way to Timbucktwo"  
"Ok then Miss sarcasm, lets just drive then"  
"What?"

Jess uncovers a beautifull red car.

"OMG!" says Rory with total suprise.  
"Yeah it took me a while but after all my savings I finally bought me it"  
"It must have been a fortune"  
"Not really, not compared to my other suprise for u"  
"U mean u got me something too"  
"Yep but that comes later when we get back to the Diner"  
"Plzzz I wanna no now"  
"Too bad I have to no what ur mom thinks of me 1st"  
"Really"  
"Yep, thats y ur guna wait in here while I call her rite now"  
"Fine then"  
"Yeah the payphones rite over there"  
"Ok Ill wait"  
"Good."

Jess is calling her mom. Idk what hes doing thought Rory, but it must be specail.  
Jess gets back in.

"Now Im guna drive u back to the Diner and ask u something very important"  
"Y not now"  
"Cuz I wana do it infront of everyone"  
"Fine but after u do, Im guna drive u crazy somehow with suspence"  
"Thatl be hard"  
"Ill find Something."

They start driving and all of a sudden a truck pulls around instead of stoping at the stopsighn.

"NOOOOOO!" Rory screams.

Reviews plzz!! The faster I get them the faster Ill make the 2nd chapter.


End file.
